Dreaming With A Broken Heart
by SilverLuna1997
Summary: Just days after they are separated Doctor and Rose dream that they are together again in the TARDIS. This is my first Doctor Who fanfiction, please don't be mean.
1. Chapter 1

**Rose**

I sat in the TARDIS alongside the Doctor. We laughed and joked about many different people we've met on our travels. I looked at him in wonder of how someone so perfect could exist. He was handsome, funny, and intelligent and had the most amazing hair. Blimey, how did I get so lucky to travel with him? We laughed with each other and there was a moment when he leaned in and right before our lips touched, I woke up. I felt my heart break further as I rolled out of bed and down onto my knees, it felt as if I couldn't breathe. I stayed at the edge of my bed with my head on the mattress as I cried my eyes out. I wondered was he really here? Quickly I whipped my eyes around the room. He had to be here. He must be standing in this room.

"Doctor!" I yelled out. "Doctor!" He's not here. Because he's gone. Gone.

I have the same dream almost every night. I can't give up on him. He will find a way back to me. Or I will have to find him myself. But knowing my luck I will find him and then before I'm ready I'll have to say goodbye again. I want to wake up by his side, I want to stay with him forever. Well, my forever. He will go on after he loses me. He'll find other companions but I hope that he will remember me until the day he dies. As I crawled back into bed, I put my hand out on the empty half of bed next to me where I wish his body was. I cried myself back to a dream where I was with the Doctor and we could be together forever, dreading the moment I would wake up. Because when you're dreaming with a broken heart, waking up is the hardest part.

**DOCTOR**

I sat up in my bed. I was alone in the TARDIS it had been mere days since my encounter with Donna. And mere days since I lost her. Since I lost Rose. I had just had a dream of that beautiful girl. We had been in the TARDIS laughing and joking about the people we've met. I was about to kiss her when I woke up. I put my feet on the cold flooring of the TARDIS and put my elbows on my knees with my head in my hands. She was beautiful. Even in my dreams, she was the most beautiful woman that I could ever meet. It felt as if she had been here. In this very place, but she can't be. Because she's gone. Gone.

I want to feel Rose next to me in my bed; I want to wake up to her beautiful smile. But I have to move on. It's going to be hard but I have to say goodbye to her. As much as I wanted Rose to stay with me, it was only a matter of time before she started to age. There is no way I could stop that and have her with me forever. I wish she was in this bed with me. I rolled back into bed and dug my finger nails into the palms of my hands so they felt like a thorns stabbing me. I wanted Rose there to make my hands unclench but she's not. Because she's gone. Gone. I fell asleep back to the world where I could be with my Rose, and for a moment it felt like she was actually there. I dreaded the moment that I actually wake up. Because when you're dreaming with a broken heart, waking up is the hardest part.

**Hey guys, so I hope you like this one shot. It is based off of the song Dreaming With A Broken Heart by John Mayer. It's not one of my best stories, please check out some of my others. This is my first Doctor Who fanfiction and they are my favorite paring of all time! Well I hope you liked it, please review3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided that I am going to make this a bunch of one-shots put together. But I don't have a set time for when they'll be updated. I write when I find something that inspires me. So the song for this chapter is "I Never Told You" by Colbie Callait.**

**Rose**

I woke up from another dream of the Doctor. His brown eyes had been boring into mine, and I even missed the very few kisses we had shared. The kiss when we were in the Bad Wolf TV station when he was taking the Time Vortex out of my mind. I shouldn't be able to remember it but I did. The time when Cassandra took over my body and then kissed the Doctor, it was a nice kiss even though I was possessed at the time. I would do anything to kiss him one more time. I remember the way he would hold me if I had nightmare at night.

_I woke up in my room aboard the TARDIS. I was sweating after a nightmare about being attacked by the Daleks again. They had caught and killed the Doctor right in front of me. I dashed out of my bed and ran to the Doctors room which was right down the hall. I needed to know he was still there. When I got in the room I saw his sleeping figure breathing steadily. I stood in the doorway calming myself down. Suddenly I fell to the floor holding my head in my hands as I thought about how lonely I would be without the Doctor. _

_ "Rose? Is that you?" The Doctor whispered his voice thick with sleep._

_ "Yeah, it's me. Sorry, I had a nightmare." I got off the floor and started to leave when he called me back._

_ "Stay here and tell me what you had a nightmare about." I walked over to his bed and I laid there in his arms all night talking about nonsense. _

Now when I wake up at night when I have a nightmare I miss his arms, it's like the sun will never come and I'll be stuck in the darkness. I should have told him that I love him. I should have told him that I would rather die than be away from him. I miss him more than anything. I have mum, dad, the baby that's coming and Mickey but I still miss him. I can't believe that even though I have everyone else here I still want him more than any of them. We've gone through so much the two of us. All of the aliens we fought and all of the places we've been. I never really realized how much I would miss him until he was gone and now I would do anything just to kiss him one more time.

**Doctor**

I never told her I loved her. I had a chance back on Bad Wolf Bay but I lost my last chance. Now Rose Tyler, the most beautiful girl in the entire universe will never know how badly I need her here. Working with Martha isn't too bad but she's nothing compared to Rose. I miss her hazel eyes, the way they just pierced into me and made me want to be better than I was. The memory of her eyes haunts me every night. I don't want to be here in the TARDIS anymore. All I want is to be with Rose. My Rose. But I never got to tell her that I loved her. I miss everything about her. Her blonde hair that always smelled of strawberries. Her tongue in tooth smile that was contagious. Her laugh that sounded like wind chimes. I miss everything about her. I even miss seeing her bed head in the morning.

_I always woke up before Rose did. I would make breakfast and then she would come down after I had already eaten. I would constantly tease her about the time she woke up. Her hair was always sticking out in random places when she first woke up. _

_ "Don't stare!" She would yell at me every morning._

_ "But it's a good look on you." I would tease her and then go back to tinkering with some random thing in the TARDIS. She would eventually make her way to the living room where she would read while wearing her pajamas and drinking coffee. _

It's funny how you don't know what things you're going to miss until they're gone. I love Rose Tyler and I wish I would have told her.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is going to be a one-shot NOT based on a song. If you would be so kind to leave a comment or a song suggestion I will do my best to write a one shot about it This one is 11****th**** Doctor remembering Rose's birthday.**

**AMY: **

He was sitting on the swing under the floor looking depressed. I couldn't help but notice he was holding a picture of someone in his hands.

"Doctor?" I asked quietly while I walked down the stairs. His head snapped up and he looked at me. The Doctor's eyes were red and his face was puffy. It was obvious he had been crying.

"Oh, hello Pond." He said wiping his eyes on his sleeve. "Can I help you with anything?"

"What's wrong?" I asked while taking a seat on the floor in front of him.

"Oh it's nothing." He looked at the picture in his hands again.

"Can I see?" I asked quietly. He nodded and held out the picture. There was a girl with blonde hair and a man who was very lanky and had brown hair that was amazing. They were wrapped up in a hug under a banner that read 'Happy Birthday Rose!'. The man was looking down onto the girl with this expression of pure astonishment as if he didn't believe she was with him. "She's beautiful. Who's that man?"

"That's me." He replied simply taking the picture back.

"That's you?" I exclaimed. Doctor smiled a bit and then looked back at me.

"Yes. I regenerated right before I met you. That was me exactly one year ago." He looked so sad when he said that.

"Wow. Who is that girl?"

"That's Rose. Rose Tyler." Doctor looked at the picture and a tear fell from his cheek.

"She meant a lot to you." I stated.

"I fell in love with her."

"What happened to her?"

"I lost her to an alternate universe. I had a human clone and he's with her but I miss her so much I still have all her clothes and her possessions that she left here. Her room is still exact in every way."

"Tell me more about her."

"She was smart, just brilliant, beautiful, as you can see, funny, nice, and my best friend." The Doctor looked as if he was remembering a long gone memory that was blissful.

"I wish I could have met her." I sighed.

"Would you like to see her room?"

"Only if you are okay with it."

"I haven't gone in there since the day she left, maybe it would be best. You know, for closure."

"Of course." I held out my hand as I stood up. The Doctor took it and he walked me to a room that was clearly a girls room. The room was large, larger than mine. The queen sized bed had a cover that was purple and a canopy over it. I expected to see the surfaces covered in dust but they weren't. The desk was covered in random papers and even a few drawings. The dresser had at least 20 pictures of her with the Doctor. "Was she in love with you too?" I looked back at the Doctor who was still standing in the doorway with tears streaming down his face.

"Yes. We had so many marvelous journeys. Saying goodbye was the hardest thing in the world. Please, excuse me." The Doctor then walked away leaving me alone in the deserted bedroom that once belonged to Rose Tyler. I was about to leave when I found something that made me curious. It was the diary of Rose Tyler. I read a few entries and learned about all of their journeys. I decided to look at the last page and what I found there was shocking. On the back cover she wrote, _Doctor, I know one day I will be gone and you will clear away my things for another lucky traveler, but I hope you never forget me. I love you so much and I know that I was so lucky to be with you. ~Rose_. I internally debated the idea of giving the diary to the Doctor to help him. If I did it would make him cry more, which hurt me. If I didn't and I kept it from him he would be mad. If I did he will be able to relive his memories with her and that would make him happy. I left Rose's room and went back to the control room.

"Doctor?" I called out. His head popped up from under the floor again.

"Yes Amy?"

"I found something you might want to see." He wiped off his hands and then came up to join me. I held out the diary and he looked at it confusion. "Just look at the back cover." He grabbed it and then opened the back cover. His eyes went from shock, to sad, to happy.

"You found this in her room?" He asked and I nodded. "I didn't even know she had a diary." He then hugged me and whispered "Thank you for finding this." I just nodded and watched as the Doctor began to read the diary.

"Happy birthday Rose Tyler." I whispered to no one.


End file.
